The present invention relates generally to the field of automobiles, and more particularly to autonomous vehicle driving using location data and social media.
Parking structures are a common necessity for all areas expecting mass visitation, especially within an urban environment. Improvements in the field of vehicle automation may increase efficiency of shoppers, sports fans, or any user of a parking structure. Parking structures may implement a form of automatic delivery of vehicles through Valet Parking, but the cost and time associated with Valet Parking may be undesirable in an ever increasingly fast-paced world.
Embodiments of the present invention recognize that vehicle operators must return to the same parking structure/environment to retrieve their vehicle. Parking location within the structure is not under the control of the vehicle operator as arrival time and availability, may be cause time and money to be expended in a suboptimal parking location. It may be advantageous to utilize autonomous vehicles and the metadata from social media of a user to predict where and when a vehicle should meet its operator to depart a given location.